YandereDev
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} YandereDev (в рус. транскрипции ЯндэрэДэв), также известный, как АлексI stated in an interview that my first name is Alex. — независимый разработчик игр из Калифорнии. Он родился 30 июняYandereDev when's our birthday? 1988 годаI'm 27 years old.. Dev работал в игровой компании в течении трех лет, а после решил осуществить свою мечту: стать разработчиком инди-игр. Он создал пять консольных и пять мобильных игр в неназваной компанииAbout - Yandere Simulator. Между 2013 и 2014 годом, YandereDev создал несколько пробных версий различных игр, но ни одна из них не стала популярной. В марте 2014 года он разработал идею Yandere Simulator. Идея была встречена очень положительно со стороны игроков, поэтому Dev сразу же приступил к работе над нейMy friend suggested that I should make a "Juvenile Delinquent Simulator". С начала развития Yandere Simulator, он создал три простых «игры-шутки»: Yandere Clicker, Super Yandere 64, и Kuudere Simulator. К 2015 году игра достигла огромной популярности и заручилась поддержкой со стороны Ютуба, фанатов, инвесторов и волонтеров. Также Dev упомянул о проекте True Love, который хочет сделать, но он получил много негативной критики, и Dev больше не упоминал о нёмWhy did you put Yandere Simulator in front of your other projects?. Вдохновение Вдохновение для создания видеоигр: Около 10 лет назад Dev разрабатывал простые видеоигры. Также он пытался использовать такие программы, как RPG Maker. У Dev’a до 2008 года не было серьезных мыслей, связанных с разработкой игрWhen did the idea of making video games first come to you?. Dev был очень вдохновлен после того, как поиграл в игру под названием Iji, которая была создана человеком по имени Даниэль Ремар. Так как игра была разработана одним человеком, Dev решил, что, возможно, он сможет сделать так же. Iji вызвала у него интерес к программированию. Вдохновение для Yandere Simulator: ' Dev увидел очень недорогую модельку школьницы для продажи на Unity Asset Store и посоветовался с другом: какой тип персонажа можно создать для компьютерной игры, где эта модель будет главным героем? Его друг предложил «Симулятор малолетнего преступника». Dev любил впадать в крайности и поэтому подумал: зачем останавливаться на преступнике? Почему бы не сделать ее серийной убийцей? Так Dev разработал идею для «Yandere Simulator» и поделился ей на своей странице. Много людей прокомментировало объявление и предложило несколько интересных функций для игры. Гипотетически игра казалась веселой, и люди были искренне заинтересованы идеей, так что Dev решил, что игру имеет смысл развиватьGamesnosh Interviews – Yanderedev (Yandere Simulator)Intervista a YandereDev, sviluppatore di Yandere Simulator. Внешность YandereDev’у не очень нравится своя настоящая внешностьI don't like the way I look, поэтому он не желает показывать её на публикеEventually, I'll probably have to do so before the Kickstarter. В нескольких видео у Dev’внешность Сенпая, но с карими глазами. Его аватар — Аяно, а в старых видео он использовал её, чтобы заменить себя. Во время своего визита в Anime Expo 2016, он позволил фанатам сфотографироваться с ним; с тех пор, в настоящее время существует несколько публичных фотографий с изображением его на своём блоге. С изображений Anime Expo 2016, YandereDev выглядит с чёрными волосами, карими глазами и с очками. YandereDev заявил, что не хочет никаких изображений его в прошлом, потому что у него «неприятные тёмные круги по глазами», но в конце концов он «вышел из своей раковины». Личность Dev известен своим невероятным трудолюбием. Он работает 12 часов в суткиLike sure you have days off (I hope), but do you have a job? и всегда пытается чётко распределять времяCould you tweet out an ETA for the next update so we'll know when to expect it?. Над игрой Dev в основном работает один, хотя он получает небольшую помощь от волонтеров. Dev часто с сарказмом отвечает на некоторые сообщения в Твитере. Он не выносит глупых людей, даже если это фанаты Yandere SimulatorA month ago, you didn't use to joke and troll your subscribers much. What happened?. В интервью с ютубером Dev упомянул о том, что его голос в официальных видео звучит монотонно лишь из-за того, что у него уходит много попыток на удачную попытку записать нужную фразу, и это его утомляет. Из-за того, что у него сложилась репутация спокойного парня, он не хочет, чтобы тон голоса выбивался своей энергичностью, когда он, например, начинает говорить о любимых играх. Однако, когда он не работает над видео для основного канала, то можно увидеть, как он ведет себя в неформальной обстановке, ведя стримы. У Алекса хорошее чувство юмора и он довольно заразительно смеётся. «Настоящая» внешность YandereDev’а CR8m-7NU8AAqt_L.gif|Радужные глаза YandereDev'a. CR8ELnHUcAAc1tk.gif|YandereDev «программирует», тверкая на клавиатуре. Animegurl1.jpg|YandereDev плачет. Animegurl2.jpg|YandereDev плачет. Animegurl3.jpg|YandereDev плачет. CRdb4LYUkAA1lJF.jpg|YandereDev плачет. CRtAMU6UkAEhj5y.jpg|Портрет YandereDev'а. CR6hpgoVAAAoHhe.jpg|YandereDev фотографируется на камеру. CR5KfoyUwAAEyKq.jpg|YandereDev тоооооочно девушка. CRveNMPU8AAyDF5.jpg|Супер Сонико — питомец YandereDev'а. CRywCFzUAAAfVlg.jpg|YandereDev носит бикини весь день, потому что у него дома есть бассейн. CSVyxVJUAAA1t7L.jpg|YandereDev — 16-летняя девочка-кошка. Ня, ня. CRyGiFoUcAEhEyc.jpg_large.jpg|YandereDev — розововолосая японская школьница. FullBodyAnimugirl.jpg|Внешность YandereDev'а. Jan23rd2016Tweet.png|Ещё одно фото YandereDev'а. CapybaraDev.jpeg|YandereDev, как капибара DevPetDev.png|YandereDev гладит YandereDev'a. Персонажи янсим.jpg|YandereDev со всеми персонажами. Ссылки * Официальный Веб-сайт * Blog * YouTube * Twitter * Reddit * Tumblr * Instagram * Wikia * Twitch * Patreon * DeviantArt * Kongregate * SoundScloud Интересы 'Сенпай: JonTronMy Senpai is the only person I follow on Twitter. Вайфу: Самус Аран (Metroid)Samus or Quiet? Любимая Манга: Death NoteWill you put in a DeathNote Easter Egg? Любимая ошибка: Нет. Он хочет исправить все ошибки кода, но одно исключение — это ошибка в Titan Mode. Любимое аниме: Neon Genesis EvangelionCould you tell us a little about yourself? Любимая песня: Komm Süßer Tod (Come Sweet Death) из End of EvangelionWhat is your favorite song and what is your favorite film? Любимое кино: End of Evangelion Любимый цвет: Чёрный Любимый метод убийства: Электрический токI think that my favorite elimination method may be electrocution... Любимая игра: Persona 3So what other video games do you like? Любимое сочетание цветов: Красный и чёрный Любимая еда: Пиццаcan anyone volunteer to be your own personal chef? And cook your fave food which is? Любимый вкус мороженого: Печенье и крем Любимый персонаж видеоигры: Биг Босс (Metal Gear)<...> one of my favorite video game characters, like Big Boss. Любимые персонажи Yandere Simulator: Инфо-чан, Риоба Аиши и Мегами Сайко; он упоминал о том, что ему интереснее всего работать над развитием истории этих трёх персонажейMIDORI MODE: ¿What is your favorite character in the game? Любимый персонаж игры Undertale: В. Д. ГастерYandereDev - Twitch Любимый архетип: Развратная леди<...> which archetypes do you like best :)? Любимое животное: Котята Любимое шоу: Breaking Bad Любимая книга: Catch 22 Дополнительная информация * YandereDev посетил английскую Yandere Simulator Wiki и McNinja wiki. * Если его сенпай, JonTron, будет иметь положительное мнение о Yandere Simulator, то Dev сделает сальто от радости, а если JonTron будет негативного мнения об игре, то Dev со стыда совершит харакири мечом ТантоIf my Senpai rejected my game. * Dev использует Adobe Premiere для редактирования видео. * YandereDev обычно просыпается в 8:00 утра и начинает свой день с душа<...> do you even shower?. ** Если он проспит, то будет работать до 2:30<...> what time do you usually wake up?. * Во время работы он слушает саундтреки из аниме, игр, музыку Вокалоидов или отвечает на письма игроковYandereDev do you prefer to listen to music (if so then what genre?) while programming or just prefer silence?. ** Он также делает пятиминутные перерывы каждый часYou said you don't get breaks?. * После последнего замера рост Dev’a составлял 5 футов 11 дюймов (примерно 180 см)<...> how tall are you?. * Sonic the Hedgehog была первой игрой, в которую играл Dev, а Donkey Kong Country — первая игра, которой он владелwhich was the first game that you can say that marked your life so far?. * Больше всего в дружбе он восхищается верностью<...> what do you most admire in a friendship?. * Когда его спросили, что бы он предпочел: Apple или Android, то Dev ответил, что делать игры на Android очень легко, а для устройств Apple сплошные проблемы. С точки зрения потребителя, у Apple хорошая производительность и у Android все в порядкеAs a dev... <...> As a consumer:. * Его рацион состоит из продуктов, которые очень легко приготовить и достать. Например, бананы, яблочное пюре, PB&J, чипсы и Capri SunI usually eat food that is very easy to prepare, or requires no preparation.... * Фэндом иногда называет его Devpai в Твитереyanderedev devpai ― Поиск в Твиттере YandereDev думает, что это смешноHehe. Devpai. That's a funny name.. * Он хотел бы посетить Япониюdo you want to go Japan. * В 2015 году для программирования Dev использовал Javascript и хотел сменить его на C#I use JavaScript <...> and wish I'd used C# instead.... * Он обновляет игру два раза в месяц, но теперь, чтобы было реализовано больше функций, разработка обновления занимает больше времени. * Он предпочитает игры разных жанров. Dev будет играть в любой, кроме спорта. * Любимый предмет Dev’a в школе — английский языкFun question: when you were young, you were the top of your class?. * Если бы Dev застрял на необитаемом острове, то для того, чтобы уйти, ему бы понадобился спутниковый телефон, GPS и ракетница. Если бы он застрял там навсегда и не смог бы выбраться, то он бы хотел иметь рядом сексуального компаньона и ещё одного сексуального компаньона, и ещё одногоIf you were on an island and could only bring three things with you, what would you bring and why?. * У Dev’a есть недоделанная игра, над которой он работал до Yandere Simulator. * Если бы Dev вдруг проснулся в гареме, то все, что ему было бы нужно — это объятия. * Dev научился программировать с помощь Game Marker. Он также развил свой навык, работая в неназванной компанииHow did you learn coding?. * Если бы Dev был японской школьницей, его бы архетип был дандере. * Когда какой-то человек в интернете спросил его о поле, то Dev ответил, что он японская школьница с розовыми волосами и DD размером грудиare you a boy or a girl yanderedev ?. * Dev утверждает, что программирует игру, тверкая по клавиатуреI actually program the game by twerking onto my keyboard.. ** А еще он говорил, что он — К-Рop звезда, танцующая тверкYour a k-pop star?. ** Так же он утверждал, что учил тверкать Майли СайрусI am the one who taught Miley Cyrus how to twerk.. *** Его размер груди и цвет глаз могут меняться в зависимости от настроенияMy breast size and my eye color changes based on my current emotions.. *** Естественный цвет глаз и волос Dev’а — цвет радугиWhat hair and eye color were you born with? Y'know, it's normal, natural color?. *** Его полное имя — «Её высочество принцесса Miuki Ubera Magnis Magna Asinum Et Capillum Roseum, наследница Королевства Catgirl»My full title. *** Возможно, у Dev’a хранится на компьютере около 100 терабайт розоволосых аниме девушек с большой грудью, a также некоторые фотографии его самогоHow many pictures of pink haired big breasted anime girls do you have on your computer, seriously. *** Как правило, Dev ничего не носит, кроме маленького чёрного бикиниI usually wear nothing but a tiny black micro-bikini.. * Если бы Dev был персонажем Yandere Simulator, то он бы состоял в компьютерном клубе. Характер — одиночка. Ни в кого не влюблён. ** Тем не менее, в билде 15 ноября 2015 года, появился персонаж Май Вайфу, которая, видимо, является аналогом Дева. * У него есть анкеты всех учеников, в которых записан их возраст, день рождения, возраст родителей и так далееHow old is the Guidance Counselor?. * Он никогда не пьёт кофе, поскольку считает, что если он будет использовать кофе в качестве «костыля», для того чтобы быстро проснуться или быть бодрым, то он станет психически зависим от негоgood morning ✨☀️ coffee?. * Если между YandereDev’ом и «пиратами» завяжется разговор, то он им скажет, что если они получают удовольствие от незаконно скаченной игры, то они должны порекомендовать её другу, который покупает видеоигрыIf I could speak to someone who has pirated YanSim.... * У YandereDev`а есть родственники, которые играют в игру, не понимая, кто является создателемHeard some young family members talking about Yandere Sim.. * YandereDev достиг миллион подписок на YouTube 17 сентября 2016 года. * YandereDev получил Серебряную Play Кнопку от YouTubeHave you received any of the YouTube trophies?. ** Также YandereDev получил почётный значок от Patreon за 1000 посетителейThank you for your support!!!!. ** Также YandereDev получил Золотую Play кнопку от YouTube. * Если бы YandereDev был одного возраста с Аяно, то он не хотел бы на ней жениться, так как не хочет иметь ревнивую жену с садистскими наклонностямиI don't think I would want a jealous, violent, murderous, psychopathic girl for a wife... :(. * Любимый этап YandereDev`а в разработке Yandere Simulator — это слышать и видеть творчество фанатовWhat's your favorite part of developing Yandere Sim?. * Вполне возможно, что когда YandereDev закончит игру, то он сделает свой летсплей по нейWill you make a play through of Yandere Simulator/Love Sick?. * YandereDev является близоруким. Он носит очки, но он никогда не выходит за рамки своего ПКYou wear glasses :D. * YandereDev решительно предпочел бы не принимать запросыI strongly dislike receiving requests., предложенияI strongly dislike hearing suggestions. или намёкиIt's extremely annoying when people beg for hints.. * YandereDev не сохраняет старые билдыdo you have any old .rar files?. * «Сейлор Мун» было либо первым, либо вторым аниме, которое смотрел YandereDevdo you happen to watch sailor moon?. * В некоторых видео, он иногда хочет, чтобы он имел более простую жизнь, чтобы он мог делать то, что он любит: Yandere Simulator занимает большую часть его времени в течении дня. Несмотря на то, что он не делает его любимые вещи, как можно больше, он по-прежнему любит развивать Yandere Simulator. * 10 февраля 2017 года, на стриме Nioh, YandereDev отметил, что идеальный размер груди для него это DDNioh - Twitch. ** На этом же стриме, YandereDev отметил, что ему не нравится ананас на пицце. * YandereDev является главным героем хэллоуинской игры Midori Forest. * Были случаи, когда YandereDev незаконно использовал 3D модели, арты и текстуры, аргументируя это тем, что «это просто заменители». ** Автор одного из ассетов не стал предпринимать никаких действий против YandereDev’а из-за слишком большой фанбазы и слишком маленького шанса, что ситуация разрешится в пользу автораComment on MMD Stage 38 by MMD3DCGParts. ** Также был похожий инцидент с одной художницей, когда та узнала, что YandereDev незаконно использовал для своего видео про Кокону Харуку её арт без разрешения, а именно арт с Девочкой-Волшебницей в качестве чёрного силуэта, для обозначения будущей соперницыThe Curious Case of Kokona Haruka. Она не стала предпринимать никаких действий, так как также сочла, что у неё нет никаких шансов против YandereDev’а. Источники en:YandereDev de:YandereDev es:YandereDev fr:YandereDev pl:YandereDev pt:YandereDev pt-br:YandereDev id:YandereDev zh-tw:YandereDev Категория:Разработка игры